The One They Call Dovahkiin
by lolsugerplums45
Summary: Nordic countries Norway and Denmark find themselves in the cold and mysterious land known as Skyrim. As the two try to piece together why they were there and the many memories they had of the place, they will encounter various challenges, and soon enough one shall be the long lost hero everyone knows as Dovahkiin. But are they ready for the challenging life in Skyrim?


**This is a new thing I'm trying out. I have now gotten into TES V: Skyrim (new favorite game) and decided, I should try a Hetalia crossover with it. Since there aren't many of these I wonder if anyone is going to see it... so enjoy ^.^**

**I HIGHLY RECOMMEND YOU LISTEN TO SOME OF THE SKYRIM OST's ON YOUTUBE: ( playlist?list=PLAC035C8352A7AA66) Here is a playlist :3**

**TES V: Skyrim - Bethesda**

**Hetalia - Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Chapter One: End of The Line**

Clip! Clop! Clip! Clop!

Two men, around their twenties were tied up and in the back of an old beaten up wagon. One of the men had woken up and taken notice of their surroundings. It was cold, that was the first thing the man had noted. The second, was the area. The mountains of snow seemed like where he was from, but not at all the same. This said man was called Norway, or Lukas Bondevik. There was a snore next to him which caught his attention. The other man, who was a bit taller and had messy blond spiky hair was still out cold next to him. Lukas grunted, and shoved the man who now was woken up by his action.

" Den- I mean, Mathias... what do you suppose of this... place?" Lukas asked the spiky haired man, Mathias who now noticed the situation.

Mathias shrugged and replied with a, "I don't remember what had happened last night before all... this"

Lukas studied his companion closely. Normally, in situations like this Mathias would of at least made a joke or act like a bubbly idiot. But when he gets dead serious, something has got to be wrong.

"Hey, you two. You're finally awake." An unknown voice stated.

Lukas and Mathias quickly jerked their heads to see another man, who seemed a bit older than them by a few years. He had long dirty blond hair and little bit of facial hair on him. He gave the two a little smile and continued talking, "You two seemed like you were trying to cross the border to Cyrodiil, right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us, and that thief over there." The man jerked his head towards his left.

Mathias turned and stared at the so called thief and another man who also had long blond hair. but instead of just chains on him he also was gagged. Lukas on the other hand, kept a close eye on the first long haired man. His uniform seemed of one in an old military Lukas had seen in his early ages of being a country. The accent was a bit off, it sounded much like a mix between Lukas' accent and Mathias' accent, so the man must be from one of the Nordic countries.

"Damn you Stormcloaks. Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy." The thief stated back at the long haired man.

'Stormcloaks and Empire? It seems highly familiar, why can't I remember?' Lukas thought to himself, 'Denmark doesn't seem to notice...' Lukas glanced to the Dane, and sure enough Mathias didn't seem the least bit confused, he just looked curious to what the thief was talking about, but didn't have second thoughts like Lukas did.

"If it they hadn't been looking for you, I would have stolen that horse and be halfway to Hammerfell." The thief continued, as the long haired man glared at him.

The thief then turned his gaze towards Lukas and Mathias.

"You two. We shouldn't be here." The thief stated.

Mathias tilted his head in question and asked, "But, why are we here then?"

The thief just shook his head and replied gesturing to the two other long haired men.

"It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants." He said.

Mathias turned his gaze to the two the thief was talking about for a short time, before returning to stare back at the thief.

"We are all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief." The long haired man said.

"Shut up back there!" A soldier who was riding in the front of the wagon scolded.

Lukas stared at the soldier's attire. It was different from the uniform the long haired man was wearing. Plus, a bunch of the other soldiers were wearing the same thing.

'They must be the soldiers of the Empire the thief was talking about...' Lukas observed.

Mathias seemed in deep thought as well as he tried to take in what he was now experiencing.

The thief started to talk about the gagged man in front of him.

"And what's wrong with him, huh?" The thief asked

"Watch your tongue." The long haired man coldly stated.

Lukas choose this time to question the long haired man, "Who is he? Another thief?"

The long haired man shook his head and replied, "That man is Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King."

The thief's eyes widened as he started to process what was his fate.

"Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm? Y-You're the leader of the rebellion" The thief stuttered.

Lukas and Mathias were confused by this and just sat back quietly waiting to see what the thief was worried about.

"But if they've captured you... Oh gods, where are they taking us?" The thief continued.

Mathias stiffened a bit and turned to Lukas.

"What?" Lukas whispered. No reply.

"What is it, stupid Dane? Spit it out!" Lukas whispered a bit louder.

"I-if he's worried about being with this Jarl guy, and we're in chains going to an unknown destination..." Mathias explained shaking a bit.

Lukas shook his head, "We're countries, we can't die unless our land mass has been destroyed entirely", he stated.

"B-but what if this place is different from where w-we are from?" Mathias asked.

Lukas shrugged and sat there quietly, deep in his thoughts.

Mathias turned towards the long haired man and then asked, "Where are we going?"

The long haired man turned away from the small group and stared out to the front of the wagon.

"I don't know where we're going, but Sovngarde awaits." The long haired man replied.

Mathias didn't speak after that and thought otherwise than to ask what Sovngarde was.

'I assume it's something like Heaven...' Mathias thought.

"No, this can't be happening. This isn't happening." The thief panicked.

"Hey, what village are you from, horse thief?" The long haired man asked.

"Why do you care?" The thief replied bitterly.

"A Nord's last thoughts should be of home..." The long haired man said.

"Rorikstead. I'm... I'm from Rorikstead." The thief sadly stated.

Lukas flinched a bit. A short memory came back. It was him in the middle of a battle with... he couldn't make out the picture. He's been having a ton of flashbacks since he and Mathias woke up.

'I don't get it... why does this place seem so familiar? The blond man said something about Nords... in Norwegian... and Danish, if I do recall, Nord means North. So we must be in one of the Nordic countries. Maybe-' Lukas' thoughts were cut short as a soldier had yelled something towards another Empire soldier.

"General Tullius, sir! The headsman is waiting!" The soldier yelled.

"Good. Let's get this over with." The General replied.

"Damn it..." Mathias muttered giving Lukas a shaky smile. "That village is the end of the line for us, huh, Norge?" Mathias quietly joked.

Lukas glared, "Your lucky I'm tied up... and stop your worrying, we'll be fine, stupid Dane."

Mathias chuckled and tried to relax himself a bit.

"Shor, Mara, Dibella, Kynareth, Akatosh. Divines, please help me." The thief pleaded.

'Ancient Nordic gods...' Lukas noted to himself.

It got quite after a while, as the long haired man started to talk about something about walls and the Empire, and a kid was heard being ushered inside by his parents. Lukas tuned out the noise and thought a bit more.

'If this was a dream I wouldn't be with this idiot, never had a dream with him in it, and never will. But I might have messed some magic up. No, that's Britain's job. I'm over looking something...' Lukas kept going through his imaginary checklist while the wagon had slowly came to a stop.

"Why are we stopping?" The thief asked.

Mathias tensed up again and scooted a tad bit closer to Lukas.

"Why do you think? End of the Line." The long haired man stated.

"No no no no no..." Mathias started to panic attack.

"Shut up , we'll be fine just don't stray too far from me..." Lukas assured the panicking Dane.

Mathias nodded and smiled weakly saying, "Nice knowing you, Norge..."

Lukas just stared at him. He really did give up didn't he? Lukas sighed, maybe he should accept his fate.

If only the two Nordic countries knew what fate had in store for them...

**End Chapter One.**

**Remember to review and maybe follow/favorite while you got a chance ;3**


End file.
